De la dificultad a la felicidad
by emmylia91
Summary: ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?, ¿Cómo le iba a decir todo lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar esto?...y sola . Enjoy!


**De la dificultad…a la felicidad**

¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?, ¿Cómo le iba a decir todo lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar esto?...y sola – eso pensaba melancólicamente Mimi, mientras miraba el mar. Pensaba en lo que tenía que decirle a su esposo, que si bien no lo amaba, si le había tomado bastante aprecio, por lo que no sabía como decirle algo que para él sería tan abrumador e incomprensible a la vez.

Porque me tenía que pasar esto, porque simplemente no había sido todo más fácil, porque simplemente no me cree, no entiendo… ¿Por qué no cree en mí? – a pesar de tener aquel dilema con decirle o no decirle a su esposo, lo que mas le dolía era que la persona a la que ella amaba con todo su ser, no creyera en ella. Las olas mojaban delicadamente sus pies y el romper de estas, la hacia olvidarse un poco de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y relajarse al imponente sonido del mar.

En ese momento ella con sus brazos abiertos, sintiendo toda la brisa marina y las olas mojando sus pies, siente que unos fuertes brazos la acorralan delicadamente y se posan alrededor de su cintura, al principio siente miedo, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, lo que intentaba era zafarse de aquella delicada aprensión.

- ¿Por qué quieres alejarte?

- ¿No es lógico?, tú no quieres estar con una persona… en la que no confías. – dijo Mimi con un tono muy triste.

- Mi princesa…perdóname – dijo él, girándola para verla a los ojos – fui un completo idiota y lo reconozco, pero no me ignores, por favor….yo te creo.

Mimi guardo silencio, ahora ella era la que dudaba de él y sus palabras. Él la acerco a su perfecto torso desnudo, para que pudiera sentir que lo que decía, era totalmente de corazón.

- princesa por favor, perdóname… todo lo que venga de nuestro amor es perfecto y en este momento me estas haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dijo esto con la voz mas dulce que pudo y finalizo con una gran sonrisa, a la que Mimi no podía decir que no.

Ella, solo atinó a darle un dulce beso y a abrazarse a él como naufrago a la orilla. Ahora tenía un dilema menos, pero debía decirle a su esposo, no podía ocultarlo por siempre. Por lo menos sabía que ya no estaba sola, que tenía el apoyo de quien ama.

- Matt, tengo que…decirle a… - pero no la dejo continuar, ya que le dio un beso, fugaz pero con sentimiento.

- Luego veremos eso, ahora miremos el atardecer, después de todo nadie nos verá aquí.

- Pero… ¿y ella? – pregunto inquietada.

- De ella me encargo yo… Mimi quiero disfrutar este momento contigo, no pensemos en la realidad, déjame soñar, aunque se que mi amor por ti no es un sueño – dijo esto ultimo sonriéndole y dándole un beso con pasión y dulzura.

No podía haber mejor momento que aquel, sin embargo la realidad era otra y hace un año, las realidades de ambos eran ajenas una de la otra, hasta que sus miradas aquella noche se cruzaron.

Mimi era una chica bastante bonita, tenía pelo castaño claro largo y ondulado, ojos color miel, una figura envidiable por cualquiera, pero no era del todo feliz, hace 1 año atrás había sido obligada por sus padres, a casarse un Koushiro Izumi, era un chico que ganaba bastante dinero y era el pronto heredero de la empresa mas grande de software, en todo Japón.

Para los padres de Mimi, el marido perfecto, para ella alguien que simplemente no ama y aunque él intenta hacerla feliz, no logra conseguirlo.

Para ella la felicidad no esta en lo que le da como cosas materiales, si bien es importante, ella preferiría que la mimara mas, que le hiciera mas cariño, que la hiciera sentir mujer y no que la evitara cuando ella se le acercaba provocativamente, podría contar con los dedos de las manos la veces que ellos se acostaron y podría contar con una mano, las veces que lo ha escuchado decir que la quiere. Comprende que él no sea el hombre más expresivo del mundo, pero ella quiere cariño, quiere que la mimen, que la hagan sentir única, que la hagan sentir especial. La pelea de siempre entre ellos, tenía que ver con que la computadora, siempre estaba primero.

- Izzy – lo llamaba seductoramente Mimi

- Dime – decía sin inmutarse, mientras trabajaba en la computadora.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, deja esa computadora de lado – decía Mimi, mientras se ponía en frente de él con ropa interior de color rojo y de encajes, simplemente sensual

- Mimi…- decía un poco incomodo, pero Mimi solo empezaba a besarlo e intentar provocar algo en él – Mimi basta, estoy trabajando en algo importante, ahora no por favor.

Ahora no, esa siempre había sido la respuesta hace mucho tiempo.

- siempre tu computadora primero, Izzy necesito que me prestes atención, un mínimo. – decía ella muy enojada.

- Pero si siempre lo hago, me preocupo que nunca te falte nada – dijo Izzy como si nada – ahora por favor debo seguir trabajando, entiéndeme es importante

- Claro todo es importante, menos yo – diciendo esto se fue, entro al cuarto y se puso a llorar, no aguantaba mas necesitaba sentirse amada, pero de verdad.

Al desayuno de la mañana siguiente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior, Koushiro, menciono los planes que tenía, junto con ella para esa noche.

- tengo una reunión con la gran diseñadora, tanto de vestuario, como diseñadora digital, Sora Takenouchi, es una especie de almuerzo de negocios y quiero que me acompañes…-dijo muy entusiasmado.

- ¿y para qué voy a ir yo, si no tengo nada que ver? – dijo un poco molesta

- Eres mi esposa y quiero hacerte parte de mi mundo – dijo muy sinceramente.

- De acuerdo – dijo resignada, no le quedaba mucho por donde escoger, aparte una cena bueno no le haría nada mal. Sin pensar, que le ocurriría algo inimaginable.

Un chico espectacularmente guapo, cabello rubio, ojos tan azules como un zafiro y con el cuerpo de un dios griego, venía saliendo de su último concierto y se dirigía hasta su casa, últimamente las cosas con su esposa no estaban del todo bien, por ello decidió darse unas vueltas en el auto, aún no quería llegar a la casa. Cuando llegó, vio a su esposa viendo un par de fotos y haciendo algunas anotaciones, evidentemente estaba trabajando, así que no la quiso interrumpir, por lo que se acerco darle un fugaz beso en los labios y luego se dirigió a su cuarto, la verdad estaba bastante cansado, pero antes que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella lo detuvo.

- Matt, mañana tengo una cena de negocios y necesito que me acompañes. – dijo sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿tengo qué? – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Matt, es importante quiero que me acompañes, además últimamente no me prestas nada de atención – diciendo esto se pone de pie y se para frente a él.

- ¿soy solo yo?, Sora no empecemos con esta conversación de nuevo, estoy cansado y… - pero Sora no lo dejo terminar

- Ese es el problema, siempre estas cansado, seguramente tus fans te tiene así… ¿verdad? – dijo irónicamente

- No quiero discutir contigo y menos si te pones como una niña – dijo Matt, para luego retirarse

- Jamás lo asumes porque sabes que tengo razón – dijo gritando

- Sora basta, no tienes razón, no he estado con ninguna de mis fans y odio que desconfíes de mí, ahora voy a darme un baño. – dijo mas tranquilo y ahora si retirándose

- Perdón…- dijo Sora

- Claro… - dijo él, pero no la miro, realmente estaba arto de sus escenas de celos, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

- Matt…espera aun ¿me acompañaras mañana?

- Por supuesto – debía admitir que la quería, pero empezaba a dudar si la seguía amando.

En aquel momento del aeropuerto, se bajaba del vuelo New York-Japón un chico de cabello alborotado color chocolate, unos ojos del mismo color y con un cuerpo bien formado, Taichi Yagami, después de pasar unos cuantos años en el extranjero perfeccionando en sus estudios de Derecho, decidió volver a su tierra natal, la extrañaba, pero no solo eso, también venía a recuperar a la única persona que había amado, aunque estuviera casada estaba decidido a que a pesar de todo, sería suya y ya no la dejaría ir, ni ahora ni nunca mas. ¿Dónde estarás?, ¿Cómo estarás?, solo quiero verte pronto – Pensaba Taichi mientras se dirigía a su antiguo departamento. Pronto algo en la vida de ella cambiaría, dándole un giro de 180º y Taichi estaba decidido a ser ese "algo".

Finalmente había llegado la "gran noche". En la casa Izumi-Tachikawa, Mimi se encontraba arreglándose bastante, no la sentía como una cena de negocios, sino que imaginaba que Koushiro la llevaba a una cena romántica. – Que ingenua eres Mimi – se decía ella a si misma, pero prefería soñar un poco, era más divertido.

- ¿estas lista?, no quiero que llegamos atrasados – dijo Koushiro impaciente.

- Un segundo – dijo Mimi desde el baño

- Mimi por favor

- Ya estoy lista – cuando Mimi salió, Koushiro no puedo evitar quedar con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, simplemente se veía hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido, de una tela que no se ceñía a su cuerpo, pero que si le marcaba su figura, además tenía una caída que quedaba espectacular, era asimétrico al final así que por delante le llegaba unos dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y atrás era un poco mas largo, de un rojo oscuro que resaltaba su piel nívea, delicadamente maquillada, se había dejado el cabello suelto, simplemente maravillosa.

- ¿y? – pregunto alegremente Mimi al ver la cara de su marido.

- Y… ¿qué?

- ¿cómo me veo?

- Perfecta… te vez hermosa – dijo con dificultad

- Gracias – no era la reacción que esperaba, pero se sentía bien por haberle sacado algo. Después de ello salieron en dirección al restorán.

Matt estaba esperando a su esposa, él no se había arreglado demasiado, llevaba un terno de un gris oscuro y una camisa negra que lo hacia verse increíble. Sora salia con un traje bastante elegante de color verde, era un traje bastante sencillo pero le sentaba de maravilla, con una blusa del mismo color pero mucho mas claro.

- ¿y?... ¿qué tal me veo?

- Excelente… ¿vamos? – dijo Matt simulando alegría

Se dirigieron al auto, en dirección al restorán, Matt no estaba para nada motivado, pero el destino le tenía una sorpresa que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Cuando llegaron Koushiro los estaba esperando en la mesa. Era un restorán muy elegante y caro, Sora se aproximo a saludarlo.

- buenas noches Sr. Izumi – dijo Sora – le presento a mi esposo, Yamato Ishida.

- Un gusto Sr. Izumi – dijo Yamato

- Encantado, que bueno que hayas venido con tu esposo, pero no me digas Señor, Sora sólo dime Koushiro. – dijo él tranquilamente

- Claro, lo siento es la costumbre – dijo con una pequeña risa, Matt no le veía el chiste, de pronto vio a la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa de donde se había parado Koushiro e inevitablemente no pudo quitar la vista de ella.

- Oh, lo siento no había presentado a mi esposa, ella es Mimi Tachikawa – cuando se puso de pie Matt quedó como hipnotizado, era imposible que existiera tanta belleza junta, o por lo menos eso creía, hasta ahora.

- Es un gusto Sra. … - pero Mimi interrumpió

- No, detesto las formalidades, solo dígame Mimi – dijo con una tímida sonrisa a la que Matt sentía que ya no tenia voluntad, no entendía lo que estaba pasando con él, ¿cómo explicaba lo que estaba sintiendo ahora?

- Ha… muy bien, entonces, un gusto conocerla Mimi – dijo Sora

- Igualmente – en aquel momento dirigió su mirada a Yamato y sintió que se perdía increíblemente en ese par de ojos azules. – un gusto Sr. Ishida

- Por favor, yo también odio las formalidades, solo Yamato – dijo saliendo un poco del transe

- Un gusto – dijo Mimi levemente sonrojada

- Para mi, un placer conocerla Mimi – dijo Matt

Luego de las presentaciones pasaron a tomar asiento y a comer. A medida que pasaba la cena Koushiro y Sora, estaban muy concentrados en la oferta de trabajo y el próximo negocio que harían, por lo que no se daban cuenta que entre sus esposos se cruzaban miradas muy cómplices, Mimi no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos zafiro, que también la miraban insistentemente, en eso algo le dice Koushiro a Mimi que la saca un poco de su transe.

- ¿qué dices? – pregunta Mimi como perdida

- Que ya nos vamos mi amor – dijo Koushiro

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿por qué? - dijo Mimi como impresionada

- Porque, ya terminamos…- Mimi no podía creerlo, no quería irse, quería seguir viéndolo aunque no había cruzado palabra alguna, era como si solo hablaran con la mirada.

- Ha claro… - dijo decepcionada

- Entonces en eso quedamos, espero verlo pronto – dijo Sora

- Por supuesto – contesto Koushiro

- Koushiro, porque la próxima vez que se vean, ¿no los llevas a la casa? ¿te parece? – dijo Mimi apresuradamente.

- Me parece una gran idea – dijo él

- Bueno Koushiro pasa poco en la casa así que, les doy mi número – dijo Mimi con otras intensiones.

- Que encantador de tu parte, bueno… ¡hay! Yamato no encuentro mi celular, podrías anotarlo tú. – la cara de Yamato por algún motivo se ilumino

- Claro – Yamato anotó el número.

- Espero que me llames – dijo Mimi en un tono bajo para que solo él escuchara

- No lo dudes – dijo mirándola seductoramente.

Esa noche fue solo el inicio, de lo que vendría a ser un gran amor, de amantes.

Aquella noche Matt le escribió un mensaje a Mimi, sin saber muy bien porque lo había hecho, pero lo que bien sabía era que ella le provocaba algo que le gustaba sentir y no quería dejar de sentirlo. Antes de acostarse Mimi vio el mensaje, no pudo evitar sonreír, hace mucho que no "escuchaba" algo tan lindo, el mensaje decía, _espero que duermas bien y sueñes con ángeles, lo que es yo me basta con soñar contigo. Yamato._

Había pasado una semana de aquella noche y lo único que había entre ellos eran mensajes, de buenos días y de buenas noches. Hasta que…

_Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Muy bien ¿y tú?_

_Bueno bastante bien, hoy tengo el día libre_

_Yamato… ¿por qué, no vienes?, así podríamos hacer algo ¿no?_

_¿Quieres verme?_

_Pues no es algo que odiaría, bueno sólo si quieres y no se te preparo algo y por ultimo conversamos un momento…_

_Bien estaré en tu casa como a las 14:00 hrs. ¿está bien?_

_Claro, nos vemos entonces, cuídate, bye_

_Igualmente, nos veremos, adiós. _

Mimi, después de esta seguidilla de mensajes, se arreglo bastante, no ostentosamente pero lo bastante para que Yamato quedara con la boca abierta. Se puso a prepararle una lasaña que le quedaba espectacular, se sentía como una niña, como si tuviera 15 años y Yamato fuera su primer novio, todo eso junto y mucho mas, mariposas en el estomago, se sentía torpe, se reía sola, etc. Le encantaba sentir todo esto hace mucho que no se sentía así, de hecho lo pensó y nunca se había sentido así.

Quedaban solo 5 minutos para que llegara Yamato, as que fue a arreglar los últimos detalles, se veía tan linda, como una princesa, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de un color violeta, bastante sencillo pero se le veía muy bien, maquillada en los mismos tonos, el cabello se lo dejo suelto, estaba viéndose en el espejo cuando, tocaron el timbre. Mimi corrió a abrirle y era quien esperaba, Yamato.

- Hola… - dijo Yamato un poco nervioso – te traje estas calas, no quería rosas, eran muy comunes, espero que te gusten.

- Que detalle, me encantan – dijo Mimi sonrojada levemente – pero pasa ¿quieres tomar algo?

- De acuerdo – dijo ya mas confiado

Luego de tomar un aperitivo, pasaron a la mesa. Yamato probó la lasaña y no pudo evitar alagar a la cocinera.

- espectacular – dijo Yamato

- que bueno que te gustó – dijo Mimi – oye y bueno háblame un poco de ti, la verdad no se nada, ¿trabajas? Y en ¿qué?

- ¿conoces a los Teenage Wolves? – pregunto Yamato

- Por supuesto quien no los conoce… - pero Mimi mitro un segundo a Yamato y… - ¡por Dios!, ¡eres…tú!

- Si, supongo que soy yo – dijo divertido Yamato.

- No puedo creerlo… bueno intentare, no alarmarme, debe ser odioso que me comporte como una fan loca ¿no?

- Bueno siendo mi día libre, pues un poco…pero no creo que seas loca – dijo para calmarla – solo no me trates como si yo fuera un dios, solo soy normal – finalizó

- Por supuesto – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa

- Y ¿tú?, ¿qué haces? – pregunto Yamato

- Bueno estudie cocina, pero no ejerzo y bueno… de vez en cuando hago alguna campaña como modelo, pero Koushiro dice que no necesito trabajar así que no me deja muchas veces.

La conversación fue avanzando se fueron contando algunas cosas sobre ellos, caminaron por la casa, hasta que llegaron al jardín, se sentaron en el pasto y ahí siguieron hablando de banalidades, lo estaban pasando tan bien el tiempo volaba.

- Creo que debo agradecerte, hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien y me sentía tan feliz – dijo Yamato

- Yo también, creo que había olvidado lo que era estar feliz – dijo un poco melancólica.

Yamato tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla, por algún motivo le bastaba con tocar su mano, se sentía completo a su lado, como un niño. Sin querer se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que estaban uno frente al otro y a penas habían un par de centímetros, Yamato acabó con esa distancia no aguantaba más y la besó tímidamente al principió, pero luego el beso fue avanzando y se hacía cada vez mas pasional, solo se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire. Aun besándose y un poco segados por el deseo Mimi fue dirigiendo a Yamato, hacia la habitación. Yamato tomó a Mimi y la dejó en medio de la cama, su deseo era tal que no tardo en quitarle el vestido y Mimi no se quedaba atrás, ya que no demoro en quitarle la camisa, ambos no podían creerlo, Yamato pensaba que era lo mas hermoso que había conocido jamás y Mimi pensaba que como no tratarlo como un dios, si tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego. Las caricias fueron aumentando, eran delicadas y suaves, Yamato solo pensaba es que quería que fuera perfecto, como si fuera su primera vez. Mimi se aferraba a él, con él estaba sintiendo lo que buscaba, se sentía única, especial, se sentía mujer.

Poco a poco las caricias fueron aumentando, Yamato le decía cosas al oído, que a Mimi le encantaba escuchar, eran cosas que la hacia sentir la mujer mas única en la existencia de la humanidad, como que no había nadie mejor que ella. Por fin Yamato se deshizo de toda la ropa interior de Mimi, no paraba de besarla en cada rincón, en todo el cuerpo, quería aprender de memoria cada centímetro de ella, por parte de Mimi todo se volvió placer y no quería que el momento pasará, Yamato volvió a besar los labios de Mimi, aquellos que se habían convertido en una droga para él. Yamato iba a comenzar a entrar dentro de Mimi pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él sin entender porque lo había detenido

- Es que…con calma…por favor…despacio – dijo muy avergonzada

- ¿por qué? – pregunto muy intrigado Yamato - ¿no eres virgen o si?

- No pero algo parecido…- dijo muy apenada – digamos que en 6 meses mas o menos Koushiro, no… me…toca – finalizo muy nerviosa Mimi

- ¿hablas enserio?, no puedo creerlo – Yamato pensaba que teniéndola a ella como esposa, lo haría casi diario es decir, ¿Cómo resistirse a ella?

- No te burles por favor, solo despacio – concluyo Mimi.

- Me burlaría pero no de ti, sino del idiota de marido que tienes, pero lo are con toda la delicadeza del mundo, lo prometo. – dijo con un sonrisa seductora y besándola tiernamente

Finalmente luego de aquel paréntesis, Yamato entro dentro de ella lo más delicadamente posible, pensaba que era la primera vez que teniendo tanto deseo por alguien, a la vez tenía tanta consideración. Los movimientos de Yamato fueron delicados pero, sacaban uno que otro gemido de Mimi, sin embargo a fueron aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente y cada vez eran mas rápidos, a la vez que Mimi gemina cada vez mas fuerte, hasta el punto de decir el nombre de él, no podían mas de deseo estaban totalmente sincronizados, una perfecta unión entre cóncavo y convexo, algo que jamás habían vivido, eran definitivamente como hechos el uno para el otro, hasta que finalmente llegaron al tan esperado clímax, Mimi enredo sus manos en el rubio cabello de Yamato y él la acerco lo mas que pudo a él como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

Terminado aquél momento, se acostaron uno al lado del otro dándose dulces besos, todo había sido perfecto y seguía siéndolo, se miraban con tanto amor, que ni ellos comprendía lo que sentían en aquel momento. Mimi se abrazó a él y puso su cabeza en su pecho, él solo acariciaba su pelo, no hacían falta palabras, solo el estar así era mejor que 1000 palabras.

En la oficina de la Sra. Takenouchi, de pronto ella recibe una llamada

- ¿sí?, ¿con quien hablo? – dijo Sora

- ¿ya no reconoces ni mi vos? – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado

- ¿Tai?

- ¡Bingo! – dijo divertido

- ¿Cómo estas que es de tu vida?

- Bien, no me quejo, de regreso aquí en Japón, ¿Cómo estas tú?

- Bueno, eh bien y pero... ¿por qué no vienes a verme? – dijo ella emocionada

- Bien… entonces ¿puedo entrar? – pregunto Taichi

- ¿qué? – y en eso a la oficina entra él - ¡que gusto verte hace tanto tiempo! – dijo casi gritando Sora.

- Te echado de menos… mucho.

- yo igual a ti.

- Quieres ir a ¿algún lado? – pregunto Taichi – para que nos pongamos al día, te invito a un restorán. Sora lo acompaño y conversaron toda la tarde, aquello fue el inicio del renacer de un sentimiento que ambos creían enterrado.

Pasaron varios meses, Yamato y Mimi se seguían viendo y amando a escondidas de sus esposos, pero Taichi estaba consiguiendo que Sora dudara si realmente quería seguir en un matrimonio que cada vez iba de mal en peor.

- Sora…sabes lo que siento por ti, vamos déjalo, vente conmigo, se que no lo amas y el tampoco a ti.

- Tai lo se y quiero estar contigo, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así como así, si bien ya últimamente no lo aguanto y todo esta mal en nuestro matrimonio no se…Tai lo engaño contigo – dijo finalmente Sora

- ¿y crees que él es una blanca paloma que no te ha engañado?, no te sientas culpable, él no supo cuidarte y amarte como yo lo hago y como lo voy a hacer siempre, volví por ti y no te dejaré ir – dijo decidido Taichi

Sora no sabía que decir y Taichi solo le dio un dulce beso que ella correspondió gustosamente.

- dame un tiempo, si quieres definido, no para pensarlo…sino para decirle – le dijo dulcemente Sora

- bien… dos semanas y no mas que eso – dijo tajante Taichi

- de acuerdo. – asintió Sora

Últimamente Mimi había estado muy sensible, Yamato sentía que no podía decirle mucho porque sino, lloraba, no le molestaba que llorara pero le molestaba no saber porque lloraba. La última vez se vieron en un hotel y Mimi no andaba de muy buen ánimo, además andaba con ganas de más cariño de lo normal.

- ¿Yamato? – dijo Mimi

- Si dime amor

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunto Mimi

- No, no te quiero Mimi – dijo Yamato seriamente, Mimi no aguanto mucho y se puso a sollozar – espera, espera no me dejaste terminar… no te quiero porque te amo princesa, mas que a nada. – concluyo Yamato

- Yamato eres un idiota, no me asustes así – dijo Mimi abrazándolo muy fuerte.

- Lo siento, pero es que no se que te pasa has estado muy sensible, realmente no te puedo decir nada, porque te entristeces y no me gusta verte así.

- Koushiro me dice lo mismo y como él no me hace cariño como tú, hago más show. – dijo Mimi

- Pobre… - en eso Mimi lo miro con cara de odio – lo siento… pero espera ¿no sabes porque estas así?, es decir no es del todo normal, ósea te conocí sensible, pero esto te supera.

- No lo sé – dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso que hizo que Yamato cayera rendido.

Ha la mañana siguiente, Yamato despertó primero que Mimi y la miró detenidamente, ¿era impresión o tenía los pechos un poco mas grandes de lo que los conocía?, pero en fin no le dio mucha importancia, tampoco es que le molestara. Le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazo, al rato ella se despertó.

- buenos días bella durmiente

- buenos días amor – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció en 5 segundos. Salió de la cama se puso una bata y corrió al baño. Yamato no sabía que le pasaba así que se puso sus boxers en menos de un segundo y fue ver que le pasaba.

- ¿princesa estas bien? – no obtuvo respuesta, solo se escuchaban arcadas. Entro y Mimi estaba apoyada en el lavadero, limpiándose la cara.

- ¿qué te paso? – pregunto inquieto Yamato

- Me dio…asco – dijo Mimi – no se de que pero sentí asco.

- Quizá estas enferma.

- Puede ser… - Mimi tenía una intuición, sabía que no estaba enferma pero tenía que comprobarlo.

Había un viaje de negocios en una playa cercana, en donde se reunirían Takenouchi y Izumi, decidieron llevar a sus esposos, Yamato había terminado una larga agenda de conciertos así que, la banda se tomó unas vacaciones y Mimi si iba Yamato, no iba a decir que no. En aquel viaje se sabrían muchas cosas, Sora estaba decidida a decirle a Yamato que no quería seguir con él, que quería el divorcio y Mimi también tenía que decirle algo importante, algo que le daría un gran giro a las vidas de ambos.

- si Tai, se lo diré en poco tiempo más – dijo por el teléfono Sora

_- bien…Sora no te arrepentirás, de verdad, yo me asegurare de que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo, lo juro – _dijo muy contento Taichi

- lo sé también quiero estar contigo

_- por mi estaría ahí contigo, haciéndote mía – _dijo Taichi, con voz seductora

- Taichi, que cosas dices…- dijo Sora algo sonrojada

_- Jajaja, no te apenes, bueno… nos veremos o estamos hablando_

- Claro, que estés muy bien, cuídate – dijo Sora

_- Tú igual, te amo Sora _

- Y yo a ti, mucho Tai

_- adiós_

- adiós

Estaba decidida lo iba a hacer mas pronto de lo que tenía pensado.

Mientras en otra habitación, Mimi miraba insistentemente un sobre, ya sabía lo que decía, pero…

- ¿Mimi?

- Izzy – escondió inmediatamente el sobre

- Es que, quería ir contigo a pasear por la playa, ¿qué te parece?

Se sentía tan ruin, el no era a quien amaba, pero sentía que tampoco merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, se sentía tan mal.

- Izzy, yo… - dijo Mimi casi sollozando – quiero estar un momento a solas ¿si?, después iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Estas segura, bueno entonces hacemos otra cosa, no se

- Izzy, quiero estar … "SOLA" – enfatizando muy bien la última palabra

- Bien – Koushiro salió del cuarto, bastante extrañado y decepcionado.

Mimi se sentía pésimo, él no se merecía eso, no porque no o amara, sentía que tenía el derecho de estarlo engañando.

Aquella tarde, Sora y Koushiro, fueron a la primera reunión, Yamato le dijo a Sora que iría a recorrer un poco el lugar y Mimi le dijo que se quedaría ahí en el Hotel, que estaba muy cansada. Cuando ya se habían ido, Yamato entro en el cuarto de Mimi, ella estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados y se recostó al lado de ella. Ella se sentó en la cama, tenía que decirle ahora o nunca.

- ¿qué pasa Mimi? – pregunto extrañado Yamato.

- Es que…toma – y le pasó un sobre. Yamato lo abrió y se puso a leerlo, no podía creerlo – Yamato, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Yamato estaba como en shock, Mimi no se lo había dicho con mucho tacto, pues no sabía como hacerlo y estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿cómo estás segura de que es mío? – pregunto Yamato

- De quien mas va a ser, no soy alguien que se ande acostando con todo el mundo.

- Eso lo se Mimi y no estoy diciendo eso, solo que bueno puede ser de Koushiro – dijo un poco nervioso Yamato.

- ¡NO!, sabes perfectamente que con Koushiro la última vez por milagro fue hace cuatro meses, no puedo creer que desconfíes de mí, pensé que confiabas en mí. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Mimi

- Pero dime como esperas, que crea así como así, es decir pudiste haberte acostado con él y no haberme dicho. – dijo Yamato.

- Y meterte un hijo, ¿a pito de nada?, si ni siquiera es por dinero, sabes que Koushiro gana mucho mas que tú.

- Bien, si el tipo es más millonario que yo y puede mantener a la princesita con todo lo que quiera. Pero es muy sustancioso el decir a la prensa, que tienes un hijo de Yamato Ishida ¿no? – dijo enfadado Yamato.

- Eres un idiota – dijo Mimi llorando y le dio una cachetada - ¿Cómo crees que yo sería capaz de colgarme de tú fama?, se ve que no me conoces Ishida, eres un pobre insensible, te…odio.

- Mimi espera – dijo Yamato cayendo en la cuenta de lo idiota que había sido

- No déjame y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, nunca.

Pasaron dos días después de aquello en los que Mimi simplemente ignoraba lo más posible a Yamato.

- Pasamos por mucho ¿verdad? – dijo Mimi

- Si, por mucho – dijo Yamato - ¿qué crees que sea?

- Mmm... no lo se me gustaría que fuera niño y que se parezca a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… yo creó que sería mas lindo si fuera niña y fuera igual a ti, pero te quitaría el trono de princesa, porque sería ella – dijo divertido Yamato

- No lo sé, la verdad sea lo que sea quiero que nazca, sanito y que sepa que esta en un entorno de mucho amor. – dijo Mimi, mirando a Yamato

- Eso ya lo tiene, tenlo por seguro – dijo y le dio un beso en los labios. Justo en ese momento el sol, terminó de esconderse.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel, cada uno se fue las habitaciones a solucionar, lo que ya sabían.

- Matt…tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Sora mirando hacia la ventana, poco después de que él había entrado.

- Si, yo también, pero tú primero.

- Bien, mira las cosas entre nosotros hace mucho que ya no estas bien, yo se que tu ya no me amas y a pesar que en algún momento era sólo yo la que estaba amando, ya no te amo Yamato y bueno…creo que no podemos seguir así – Yamato aunque, sentía que esto le facilitaba un poco las cosas, le dolía un poco, creo que a todos les duele saber que te han dejado de amar.

- En eso concuerdo contigo Sora – dijo con la mirada perdida

- Yamato, yo quiero el divorcio – como si le hubieran clavado una daga, por la espalda, no le gustaba esa palabra le provocaba escalofríos y si bien no la amaba, aun le tenía apreció.

- Sora, mira…aunque no lo creas aun te tengo aprecio, no te amo es verdad y tienes razón no podemos seguir así, creo que te concedo el divorcio. – dijo un poco dolido. – no opondré resistencia.

- ¿sólo así? – dijo Sora, no pensaba que fuese tan fácil

- Te seré sincero, yo me enamore de otra persona, quiero estar con ella y eso. – iba a decirle que tendría un hijo con ella pero era demasiada información.

- Bueno Yamato, yo… también me volví a enamorar de un… amor pasado se podría decir, él volvió a buscarme y también quiero irme con él, lo amo – dijo Sora

- Bien… comenzaremos con los papeles de divorcio y creo que si aun nos queda algo de aprecio por el otro, seria muy egoísta pensar que podríamos salvar nuestro matrimonio. Realmente quiero que seas feliz, pase buenos momentos contigo, no los olvidaré nunca. – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa

- Yo también y bueno creo que fuimos infieles, por igual, impresionantemente no te tengo nada de rencor – dijo Sora sonriéndole también

- Tampoco tengo rencor, es sólo porque no nos dolerá perdernos, si se puede decir de alguna forma – dijo Yamato poniéndose de pie.

- Entonces, suerte, a dónde quiera que vallas y me cambié de habitación, para que esto no fuera incomodo – dijo Sora

- Lo tenías todo preparado ¿eh? – dijo Yamato con cara de resignación

- Algo así, bien adiós, nos estaremos viendo para los papeles y eso.

- Si claro, hablamos, adiós. – dijo finalmente Yamato, Sora salió de la habitación. Ambos se quedaron un poco mas tranquilos, pero con una leve sensación de angustia.

Mimi estaba lista para decirle todo a Koushiro.

- Izzy, tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo seria Mimi

- Dime

- Quiero el divorcio, Izzy lamento no decírtelo con mas tacto, pero es que…- pero Koushiro no la dejo terminar.

- De acuerdo – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿qué? – dijo impresionada

- Que te doy el divorcio. Mimi se que no eres feliz conmigo, se que tienes un amante. – dijo Koushiro aclarándose la garganta – pero siento que la mayoría de las cosas son mi culpa, yo solo te satisfacía materialmente, además sabía que nuestro matrimonio era por intereses económicos, se que nunca me amaste.

- Izzy, yo te tengo mucho cariño, aprendí a quererte, mas nunca pude aprender a amarte, por más que lo intenté, lo siento. – dijo Mimi, sintiéndose culpable

- No para nada, no te disculpes, la culpa no fue de nadie, debemos asumir que esto no funciono, cuando supe que tenías un amante, me enfurecí, pero…pensando estabas justificada, pues no te prestaba nada de atención, no te daba casi nada de cariño, en verdad me empeñe mucho en mi trabajo dejándote completamente de lado y bueno no te culpo por tener a otro.

- Izzy, perdóname, no quise engañarte solo… - pero se puso a llorar – lo siento.

- No llores, te perdono – dijo Koushiro – bueno, comenzaremos lo mas pronto posible con los papeles de divorcio y tranquila.

- Gracias Izzy, quiero que sepas que igual, te quiero – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa leve.

- Bien, quédate en este cuarto, yo me iré a otro – preparó todas sus cosas, para irse a otra habitación- bien adiós Mimi, nos veremos.

- Adiós Izzy, nos vemos.

Koushiro al otro lado de la puerta estaba muy dolido, pero debía seguir adelante, estaba seguro que lo superaría, mientras ella fuera feliz, estaba mucho mas tranquilo.

_1 año después…_

- ¿Kaoru?, ¿dónde estas?, ¿Kaoru? – buscaba desesperadamente Mimi – ¡Yamato!, no encuentro a Kaoru – decía mas que angustiada.

- Mimi, tranquita, lo tengo yo – dijo Yamato apareciendo, con él en el umbral de la puerta

- No me asustes así, porque te lo llevas, se supone que estaba durmiendo y… - pero Yamato la callo con un beso.

- Debes aprender a calmarte, llegó a mi lado mientras estaba viendo televisión y bueno me quede con él, además ya tiene un año. – dijo felizmente Yamato.

- Tienes razón – dijo Mimi – ahora que lo veo, puedo decir que gané

- ¿Ha que te refieres? – preguntó intrigado

- Que fue niño y es igual a ti. – dijo Mimi, tomando a su hijo.

- Pero tiene sus ojos.

- Si, ¿Yamato?...- dijo Mimi mirándolo pícaramente y dejando a su hijo en el coral.

- Dime – dijo besándole y tomándola de la cintura, pero en aquel momento comenzó a sonar su celular - ¿qué?, ¡vamos para allá!

- ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Mimi tomando a su hijo, para luego salir apresuradamente de la casa.

- Sora va a dar a luz

- ¿lo dices enserio?, que bueno, debe estar muy contenta

En el hospital…

- aaaaahhh, ¡esto es tu culpa Taichi!

- ¿qué por qué? – sin entender porque

- Señora por favor, tranquilícese y respire, inhale, exhale.

- Inhale y exhale Ud. ¿qué nunca a tenido un hijo?, me duele entiende, ¡ME DUELE! – dijo Sora extremadamente alterada

En ese momento llegaron Mimi y Yamato, justo para escuchar lo alterada que estaba Sora.

- ¿y decías que estaba feliz?

- Bueno… yo lo estaba, no recuerdo haber hecho tanto show.

Sora tuvo el bebé, fue una hermosa niña, Sakura, decían que se parecía al padre, pero aun era muy pequeña para definir aquello.

Todo había terminado bien, Sora y Yamato, habían quedado bien y en el entretanto, Yamato había simpatizado con Taichi, aunque sonara extraño ya que al principio, Taichi no le tenía demasiada simpatía, por haber hecho sufrir a Sora, pero luego se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, olvidando todo lo que había pasado. Algo similar paso con Sora y Mimi. De Koushiro, no habían sabido mucho sólo que seguía siendo el gerente general, de la compañía de software. Todo había terminado y paso de la dificultad… a la felicidad.

Lamento no haberla publicado antes pero la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo, bueno esta historia es dedicada para Sakura Tachikawa, y que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, muchas felicidades. Suerte en todo y bueno sólo espero que sea de tu agrado. Sino tienes todo el derecho a criticarla jajajaja xD, en fin. Bueno ojala les guste

si no tiene un buen título disculpen, no soy buena poniendole títulos a las cosas ajajaja en fin, cuidense

Saludos!

Bye bye!


End file.
